medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Medal of Honor: Warfighter
To me the patch reminds me more of a shark. It's distinguisable by it's gills and multiple rows of teeth. I just figured that means that the SEALs are back. And based on the fact that the "1" is again on the patch we'll probably see DEVGRU. -TheFrantic0utlaw Limited Edition It says the limited edition comes with the SEAL Sniper. Is that an exclusive or a first day unlock? The official description says it's available after about 40 hours of gameplay, so do you still have to unlock it if you get the limited edition? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 13:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) It's a first day unlock. If you don't have the limited edition you can still unlock it, but you got to go through 40 hours of gameplay. According to Danger Close guys if you have the LE you can choose whether to use the 1st day unlock or not. If this is the only thing you can get with the LE, I see no point in preordering it. To me it seems like getting 40 hours LESS gameplay. Truly a LIMITED edition. TheFrantic0utlaw 13:08, June 9, 2012 (UTC) There are also other limited Editions out there, different pre order bonuses. Qw3rty! 15:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Did anyone see the Beta post Medal of Honor had on their Facebook? Not kidding, they put up a beta announcement and now it's gone. They're saying, "Stay tuned everyone". Just wanted to inform the wiki. NotTheHighestKD (talk) 02:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Well I bet this is going to be the last MoH game. Its quality is about the same as MOHRS, and that's not a good thing. If we do see another MoH game, it probably won't be of the same setting or by the same design team. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I sure hope if there is another MOH being developed then the setting is different. (WWII or any other war is good enough instead of modern times.) Rangers Lead 23:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Screw reviewers and their reviews, this game is frakking awesome and far better than anything IW or Treyarch will ever offer with their Hollywood movie ripoffs. Said reviewers were probably paid off with free games and other merch by Activision to rate MoH lower than Crap Blocks 2 (or 4, or 6... whichever number they're up to now, I haven't been paying attention). There hasn't been a good CoD game since CoD4, and probably never will be again. Ghost Leader (talk) 20:36, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Nobody said anything about reviewers. Besides, World at War is better than almost every other shooter out there aside from MoHPA. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:00, December 15, 2012 (UTC) The game was lacking in polishing and glitch testing, loads of bugs and problems, but i did have fun with it while it lasted. I still prefer the multiplayer than any other COD game, as the MP was very balanced. Qw3rty! (talk) 00:20, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Beards. I dont have a problem with it, but why does the everyone on this game have beards (long beards and big puffy beards) was there like a heavy beard motive or somethingAmberWing65 (talk) 02:39, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :While the groups were in Afghanistan, growing a beard was a sign of masculinity and helped them blend in, only Preacher shaved off his beard. Qw3rty! (talk) 18:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC)